Scream At The Beginning
by Desertfyre
Summary: Every story has a beginning. How did each set of killers from the Scream franchise decided to get together and do what led to the events of the movie? This is their back-stories….
1. Scream 1: She Left

Disclaimer:  I don't own Scream. That belongs to Dimension, Kevin Williamson and all those people.

A.N:  You know what's funny? I don't even like horror movies. At all. Sure sometimes I might watch a clip or two every once in awhile when I'm in a mood and I probably saw another movie that is classified horror but overall I don't like them.

However Scream is the one exception. I was a kid when if first came out so the glimpse I saw scared me and I hated it. Hated the Ghostface costume when I was younger at Halloween that I didn't realize it was tied to this movie. I just called him the Grim Reaper. But then last year I started watching clips and it didn't look so bad and tried the first one. Then the second…so on. And before I knew it I was a fan of the series. I'm kinda hoping they do a 5th one.

I've seen all 4 movies and every time I've had this idea of a series of one-shot dealing with each of the movies killers and how they decided to get together and do what lead up to the events in the movie. I've been thinking about it for awhile but I just now had the time to really sit down and type it up.

So here it is. Needless to say if you haven't seen the movies, there is will be obvious **SPOILERS** since you'll know who the killers from each movie are.

I plan to have an oneshot for each movie. I have written 3 out of the 4 so give me some time to get them up. Without further ado….

Summary:  Every story has a beginning. How did each set of killers from the Scream franchise decided to get together and do what led to the events of the movie? This is their back-stories….

* * *

_Scream 1: She Left-_

An owl hooted.

The tension was high. The killer was slowly approaching his unsuspecting victim.

Shallow breathes.

Waiting.

The knife raised and paused longer than necessarily.

Then three furious knocks resounded just as the knife came falling down.

Stu Macher jumped and looked around wildly. The knocks resounded louder this time and it took Stu a moment to realize that it wasn't from the TV where his current horror marathon was playing. It was actually his own door being banged upon.

Quite ferociously, Stu noted after he got his bearings together.

Or rather his parent's house but since they were out of town, it was just him in a huge darken house.

Stu managed to process all this before easing his way towards the door having pushed paused on his movie. He turned on the hall light for good measure and peaked through the keyhole. He was not asking 'who's there?'

He knew better than that.

He let out a sigh of relief before opening the door. A torrent came rolling into his house, leaving him blinking a few seconds.

"She left!"

Stu blinked at his friend, "Uh, Billy. What are you talking about?" He eased the door back closed watching Billy Loomis furiously pace his hallway.

"She left, Stu! She packed her crap and left! She was out the door with hardly a goodbye to me", Billy ranted.

Stu blinked again. Was it him or was he not following? "Who left?" he cried arms failing.

"My mother! Aren't you listening?" screamed Billy.

"You didn't tell me that!" Stu cried his voice not quite screaming back but on its way.

Billy yelled again stepping into Stu's face. "Well, she did! She left, Stu! Just packed and left!"

"Then why are you yelling at me!" Stu really did yell back that time.

"I don't know!"

There was a lull of silence that was only broken by Billy's harsh breathing. Billy backed off Stu and resumed pacing like a wild lion.

Stu fidgeted as he watch Billy pace. "You are making me dizzy, man. Want to tell me what happened?"

"She left, Stu." Billy glared.

"Why?" there was a drawl in the taller boy's voice.

"Why?" A beat of calm. The calm before the storm and Stu waited for it. He mused it was like a victim waiting to be killed in a horror movie knowing they are about to die. He gave a shiver. He should really stop watching horror movies alone in a big darken house when his parents were away.

But they were so much fun! Stu laughed gleefully to himself.

"Are you listening to me, Stu? You slipped off." Billy's voice brought him back to reality, from his thoughts.

"Sorry man. So why your moms left?"

"Cause she found out my dad was cheating on her!" Still calm.

Stu hissed in sympathy, "Sorry to hear it."

Billy's voice got higher and higher in anger, the more he talked. "My dad was screwing around with other women and cause my mother to leave without so much a backwards glance. She didn't even say much to me except, 'out of my way brat! Have fun being raised by your no count father.' I come home and I hear fighting and my mother packing her car."

Stu rubbed his ear once, wincing as the volume in Billy's voice. That calm was about gone now, Stu mused.

"Can you believe the old man?"

"No, I can't." Stu muttered figuring it was best to agree with Billy as he was looking at him pointedly, almost murderously as if it was his fault his mother was gone.

"Who does he think he is…." Billy cried.

"No idea."

"….To ruin my life this way?"

"The ^$*(&)%"

"And now what am I suppose to do. Oh and you know what? I found out who one of his whores on the side were." Billy nearly jumped in anger at that.

Stu sidestepped him a bit and asked intrigued, "Who?"

"Sidney's mother!"

Stu gasped, "Are you certain?"

Billy took a menacing step towards him and Stu laughed lightly holding up his hands in surrender, "Of course you are." He nodded.

"My girlfriend's mother was screwing with my father. Of all women, really? How messed up is that?"

"Messed up!" Stu chirped.

"UGH!" Billy turned, picked up a vase sitting on the table and threw it into a wall.

On reflective, Stu ducked before realizing, it wasn't anywhere near him. He winced and pointed at it, "Are you gonna pay for that?" Billy slowly turned around and glared at him. Stu's head bobbed, "Okay, no. I never liked that vase anyway." he tittered.

Billy screamed loudly, "I'm so angry I could kill someone!"

Stu winced again and hoped it wasn't him, "I can see that"

Billy continued, "Of all people, Sidney's MOTHER! Is he high?"

"Apparently."

"That slut ho has ruined my life! What right did she have to come and destroy what is left of my already messed up life."

"None."

At this point, Billy let out a string of cuss words that has even Stu wincing before he continued, "And then she goes back home to her family as if everything is hunkerdore…"

Stu winkled his nose in laughter, "Seriously? Who says that anymore?"

That didn't deter Billy from his rant, "….and Sidney and her father probably don't have a friggin clue…"

"Clueless…"

"….that she wreaked someone life. She doesn't even get punished for her doings. Just skip back all innocent as a lamb. She'll probably have a new boytoy tomorrow if she doesn't have a sidebar of them lined up already."

Stu shook his head pityingly, "The little slut."

Billy stopped his tirade as a sparkle came into his eyes. "She needs to be punished and her family needs to see her for the whorish slut she is."

Stu's head bobbed absently.

Billy then turned and grabbed Stu's arm dragging him to the TV room. He paused making Stu run into him. "What are you watching?" He cocked his head looking at the TV screen, where a knife was being buried in a stomach of a female victim.

Stu's eyes lit up, "Oh! I was having a horror marathon before you came. You know you scared me. See I was watching….."

Billy had tuned out Stu's telling of how his knocks synced up with his movie and scaring him momentarily. His brain was too busy forming a plan.

And the more the thought about it, the sweeter it became to him. He was imagining Sidney mother's guts pouring out of her stomach. He choking her with her own intestines telling her what she had done to him. How much she had wronged him.

Needless to say, he had gone down a very psychotic lane at this moment.

"Billy? Billy!" Stu sing-songed and called waving a hand in front of said male's face.

Billy snapped out of it and pushed Stu's hand out of his face.

"Where'd ya go?" laughed Stu, "You began grinning like the Joker."

Said Joker like grin on Billy's face got wider. "Hey Stu, I want you to help me out with a project."

Stu made a face. "Is this for school? Are we gonna get graded or something? I don't remember nothing about a project that due. In fact…."

"Shut up!" cried Billy making Stu jump back one. "No, you moronic !^&%, it's not for school. It'll be our side project." His hand shot out and gripped Stu's arm giving him a shake.

"Okay…" Stu's voice dragged, "What is it?" He was a little put off as Billy's Joker grin returned and asked, "We like horror movies, don't we?"

Stu's face lit up like a child in a candy store.

"Well, Stu. How'd you like to make our own horror movie?"

Stu made a face again, "That seems like a lot of work and money. Plus, we'd have to write a story, get actors….."

"Oh, I have a story in mind." Was it him or was Stu not liking that Joker grin Billy had, as said male continued, "And the actors are mostly set. At least I have the main star."

"Oh yea?" Stu asked slightly intrigued.

Billy's hand on his arm had tightened at this point and his grin was reaching breaking points, "Maureen Prescott will be the main star."

Stu blinked.

And blinked again, "Huh?"

Billy's grin and he rolled his eyes aggravated at his friend's slowness, "I'm talking about making a real life horror story, you dope! The likes you've never seen", that Joker grin returned with a mad glint in his eye, "I'm talking about something this town will talk about for ages to come."

For once in Stu's life he caught on, "Are you suggesting we kill Maureen Prescott?"

Billy nodded.

"Because she slept with your father and made your mother leave."

Billy's eyes harden, "She abandoned me."

"Uh-huh." Stu was not sure about this.

"Oh come on!" Billy pressured, "We've been watching horror movies since we were kids. We live on them but aren't you getting tired of the same old sit in the dark and watch it? Don't you wanna make a horror movie of your own? Have a say in the tension, the gore? You cannot tell me that you haven't thought about it! At least imagined yourself as the victim or better yet the killer. What would it be like to be the killer? To dish out that kind of horror."

Stu gave a semi-nervous laugh hedging as he spoke, "Yea, man but it's all fake. Movie magic."

"And now we'll take what you learn and make our own magic. Come on." Billy manhandled Stud a few paces to sit them down on the couch. He picked up the remote and resumed the movie. "We can do that." He gestured to the killing happening on the screen.

Stu glanced at Billy, "You serious."

Billy's eyes glazed with insanity. "Deadly. She gotta pay and I'm thinking long-term. Sidney will co-star. I will not have that little brat thinking she has the perfect family as he is so inclined to think now. Maureen ruined my life so by extension I'm ruining hers and her family."

"You gonna kill your own girlfriend? You gonna _kill_ your own girlfriend?" Stu almost screeched in surprise, "Dude, that is so cliché, I can't even tell you!"

"No. I'm gonna kill her mother and then I'm gonna kill her. Come on! All movies need a 3 Act structure. Act 1: We kill Maureen Prescott the…." A few choice words followed before Billy continued, " Act 2: Other people die and then Act 3: Sidney dies."

"Other people?" Stu cocked his head.

Billy gave a sigh, "Stu, when have you ever had a horror movie that only had the main character's death? No, there are casualties. The rest of the cast that dies before the main character."

"But, Billy, most of the time the main character doesn't die. They survive."

Billy bounced in excitement, "But that's the beauty of making this horror show. We'll call the shots. We'll determine who dies and this time the entire cast list will die."

"But we could be caught", Stu whined, "I'm not built for jail."

As intriguing as it was to Stu, he was not wearing an orange jumpsuit for the rest of his life. And it should have disturbed him that they were even having this conversation but for some reason it didn't. He always wanted more from horror movies but never knew what that was. All he knew was he was addicted to horror movies like an addict to drugs.

Totally, completely hopeless and helplessly addicted.

Horror movies were his drug.

And oh, what a drug it was.

"We won't get caught. We'll study horror movies. Do research. We'll plan to the last minor detail and everything will go fine."

Stu cocked his head, thinking about it.

Billy saw the hesitation still lingering and his eyes went flat. His patience was gone about trying to convince this guy. "Stu. I'm doing this with or without you. I would love to have the help and let you in on the fun but if I gotta rearrange I will." He leaned threatening in Stu's face.

Stu leaned back and got a vague notion that his friend was threatening him. They stared at each other for quite some time.

Finally Stu gave his trademark grin. Well, what did he have to lose? If it was promised fun, why not? "So, where do we start?"

Billy backed off with a smirk, "Good boy!" He grabbed the remote and reset the movie back to the beginning and proceeded to peel off his jacket. "I think a little research is in order."

Stu gave something of a squeal. "Hold on. I'll be right back!" He hopped off the back of the couch and ran and turned the hallway light off. Then he zoomed into the kitchen for some snacks before returning to see that Billy had found a pad of paper and pen.

Stu flipped the lights off and sat the snacks on the table as the movie restarted.

Who knew research could be such fun?

"_Is that motive enough for you? How about this? Your slut mother was $#^#& my father. And she's the reason my mom moved out and abandoned me…."_

"_Oh, Stu, Stu, Stu, what's your motive? Billy's got one, the police are on their way. What are you going to tell them?"_

"_Peer pressure, I'm far too sensitive."_

**TBC...**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my take on Stu and Billy from Scream 1!

Next up Scream 2 killers.


	2. Scream 2: For My Poor Sweet Baby Boy

Disclaimer:  I don't own Scream. That belongs to Dimension, Kevin Williamson and all those people.

A.N: I know it's been awhile since I uploaded this story. I actually had 1-3 written out but only managed to type and get up the first one. One the flip side, these are all stand alone stories so there wasn't any hurry to upload. That and I wasn't in a Scream mode for the while. But since it's October I figure I'll try to get them up in honor of Halloween. Probably shoulda did that in the first place but...

This one is probably my shortest one. The second movie was my least favorite (in order of favs FYI-1, 4, 3, 2) but of course it's part of the series so I had to come up with something for it. And I'm trying to do this in order as well.

Once again if you haven't seen the movies, there is will be obvious **SPOILERS** since you'll know who the killers from each movie are.

Also, this one has semi-graphic scene of murders.

Summary:  Every story has a beginning. How did each set of killers from the Scream franchise decided to get together and do what led to the events of the movie? This is there back-stories….

* * *

_Scream 2: For My Poor Sweet Baby Boy-_

Tears poured down her face as she took another swig of whiskey.

Oh, her poor baby! Oh, her poor sweet baby boy! Her son! Her only son! Dead!

And it was all that girl's fault.

That Sidney Prescott!

Her whole family had been a plague on her family.

Her slut mother slept with her husband forcing her to abandon her family and her poor, sweet son.

Her Billy.

Mrs. Loomis gave a half sob and took another swig. Oh, perhaps if she had stayed. If she had just kept quiet and dealt with it. Perhaps if she had taken him with her, he would still be alive now.

Perhaps, oh...

But now he was dead by Sidney's hand. Oh, she heard the news. The terror of Woodsbro that her son and his friend had caused.

But it wasn't his fault!

Not Billy's fault at all.

He was pushed into it.

Oh, her poor sweet son.

What was she to do? What was a grieving mother to do? She didn't even get to attend his funeral. To say her last goodbyes. None of them respected him enough to even give him a halfway decent burial. They just effectively tossed his body into the cold, lifeless ground claiming he was going where he should go.

It made her sick with grief. She laid down on the bed, curling into herself, not seeing her surroundings. Her surroundings didn't matter when her poor sweet boy was dead. He was gone. Out of her reach.

And all because of Sidney. She had to pay! She couldn't just be allowed to continue her life peacefully. Her Billy had no peace so why should she?

Why should she indeed?

But how? How could she pay back Sidney for her crimes and the crimes of her mother? She unconsciously brought her thumb to her mouth and bit it.

How?

That was the troubling question. How? How? How?

It echoed in her head, driving her mad.

And it drove her mad for a long time until one day she was on the internet and her question was finally answered. She didn't remember how she came across this classified psycho website. Didn't care in the final analysis. What mattered was the fact that she did. She scanned the site discovering it was a home base for psycho killers.

She felt her answer was handed her on a silver platter. She didn't ignore it as she placed an ad on the site and waited impatiently for an answer.

It was only a couple of days later that she got three responses. She responded to all three but one stood out. He had heard of the Woodsbro massacre and was highly obsessed with them. He had done his own killings but he wanted the fame and fortune that stayed with the Woodsbro killings. It was the most talked about news of the decade. There was even talk of a movie in the works. He was eager enough to meet, although she heard some desperate begging in there, and discuss this over coffee.

There was a shade of hesitance in what she was doing.

But then the thought of her poor sweet baby boy made it disappear as fast as it came.

And that's how she found herself sitting in a coffee shop awaiting her mysterious guest.

"Mrs. Loomis?"

She turned around and looked, blinking up at the young man who at first glance looked harmless. He had brown hair that was spiked and sunglasses that hid his eyes. He was wearing all black and Mrs. Loomis thought for a moment that he looked like he was from The Matrix or something.

It took a moment for her to find her voice, "Yes, and you are?"

"For the moment, you can call me Mickey", he grinned and slid into the booth. He took a gander around, "Very cosy. Nice spot."

Mrs. Loomis wrinkled her nose, "What? Don't get out much?"

Even though the sunglasses hid his face, Mrs. Loomis felt him size her up, the grin disappearing before answering, "I like to keep a low profile for the moment but I'm excited meet the mother of the greatest serial killer ever!"

The grin came back as well as some giddiness that had Mrs. Loomis hissing, "Keep it down!"

The grin never faltered as Mickey leaned forward, leaning on the table, "But of course. Now down to business. I hear you are hiring."

"Perhaps", Mrs. Loomis said noncommittally.

"And I hear I would be able to meet the infamous Sidney Prescott!"

Mrs. Loomis' eyes flashed, "This is not a social call. This would be work."

Mickey nodded with a small pout and a wave of his hand, "Of course. Of course. But with my job I get to have fun. You wouldn't deny me that would you?"

"What are your credentials?" Mrs. Loomis asked wanting to get to business, "You do show the most enthusiasm for the job."

Mickey bounced in his seat like a child, "I've been following the story and it's so fascinating. So simple yet complex! So elegant." He shivered in glee, "And to think I have the chance to be part of something truly momentous. Oh!"

Mrs. Loomis let out a little smile. She liked that he was so fascinated but she hoped he could focus for longer than a minute otherwise she'd find someone else, "Your credentials?" she asked again.

Mickey suddenly stared at her, lowering his voice, his grin disappearing. At once she saw the seriousness from him that she was beginning to question if he had, "Perhaps if we were to discus this further and in great detail, it is not to be discuss here." He glanced around.

Mrs. Loomis gave a nod of her head, "That is wise. Shall we?"

Mickey stood and offered his hand with a small grin. Mrs. Loomis rolled her eyes but took it standing up from the booth. The younger man wrapped her hand around his arm, "Where to lovely lady?"

* * *

They settled into Mrs. Loomis' car and drove off.

Steadily rain began to build.

"So how did you get here?" the older woman asked when Mickey said he didn't have a car.

Mickey only smiled and answered sing-songy, "I have my ways."

Mrs. Loomis only rolled her eyes and turned down an alley, shutting off the car. The things she'd put up with. But it if helped her Billy to rest in peace, she'd do it.

"What is it? You got sad all of a sudden." Mickey asked. He clicked his tongue, "You miss your boy, don't you?"

Mrs. Loomis' head jerked up and she looked at him, who nodded sympathetically, "The world is a darker place without Billy's genius. I would have liked to meet him. Him and his friend."

The grieving mother blinked. He was more perceptive that she originally thought. There was more to him then the silliness he seem to portray.

Mickey looked around with a smirk, "What you don't trust me at your place?"

Mrs. Loomis' eyes narrowed as she got back to business, blocking the sadness that seem to stick with her, "I haven't hired you yet, one step at a time. Credentials?"

Mickey was silent a moment as the rain pattered on the car. Finally he answered, his voice filled with quiet mystery, "Couple years ago, murders in Texas. Heard of them?"

A frown found it's way to Mrs. Loomis face as she reflected back to anything she might have heard, "About the young girls found murdered in their beds? They were sisters. For awhile there was speculation of them being raped as well, but it was confirmed that they weren't. Though they were uncertain how the killer managed to murder them in their beds without the other knowing as there rooms were right next to each other."

Micky grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Mrs. Loomis eyes widen, "That was you?"

The man gave a bark of laughter, "The one and only. And by the by, I am a killer, but even I don't do rape. How disgusting!" he stuck out his tongue as if he had a sour taste in his mouth. Recovering he asked, "How about the recent one in West Virgina?"

"That was the secondarily news behind the Woodsbro murders. One girl was found hanging from a tree split open."

Mickey shrugged, "That was a dedication to the first victim of Woodsbro. In all the talk about Woodsbro I got so excited I had to do something. I've been wanting to step up my game and do something on a Woodsbro scale but alas." He seemed to deflate at this, "I'm not so good at planning to the last detail I'm afraid. What Billy did would take me several years to complete."

"Well, perhaps you need a bit of guidance."

Mickey looked at her curiously.

The older woman continued, "I need someone to kill Sidney Prescott. You need the rush of doing something on this grand scale. I can help you with that. Last I heard Sidney was graduating high school and planning to attend college. I find out what college and enroll you in it. You get close enough and at the right moment you'll have all you need and everything you want."

She saw the shiver of anticipation that ran through Mickey at this.

"And blame it on the movies", Mickey added, "I have this whole thing where I'll blame it on the movies after they come out. Can you imagine the press behind that? Oh, this is gonna rock!" He bounced up and down in his seat, "So do we have a deal, Mrs. Loomis? Oh please, let me participate. I'll thank you forever."

At this he pulled off his sunglasses and looked at her pleadingly. Mrs. Loomis saw the wildness in his eyes along with the seriousness that went along with it.

After a long moment, she held out her hand, "No", she said as he took it, "I'll thank you forever."

And her poor sweet baby boy would thank him as well.

"_Yeah, well, I had to have financing. Tuition's expensive. Deb here, my backer, we met on the internet, psycho website..."_

"_It's estimated that there are only 97 acting serial killers in the country today. So Mickey here was quite a find, definitely one on the way up, all he needed was a little guidance and nurturing…."_

"_I'm very sane, my motive isn't as 90's as Mickey's, mine is just plain old revenge. You killed my son! And now I kill you, and I can't think of anything more rational."_

**TBC...**

* * *

Mickey and Mrs. Loomis!

Hope you enjoyed.

Scream 3 killers up next.


End file.
